Computers and electronic devices usually include an integrated circuit (IC) package. The IC package may often have a die mounted on a base or support of the IC package. The die may include a circuit for performing an electrical function.
Some IC packages have gold or copper wires coupled between the die and the support to allow electrical signal to be transferred to and from the circuit in the die.
In some cases, too many wires may cause undesirable signal interference, raise wiring material cost, increase package size to protect the wires, increase the chance of short circuit among the wires, and may complicate manufacturing process.